The destructive power of a tornado is well known. It is reasonable to assume that if that power could be harnessed, that same destructive tornado could be used as a source of energy. A methodology to at least one of create and maintain a self-contained compact tornado for power generation purposes is presented. The present invention further discloses an apparatus suitable for synthesizing and maintaining an artificial tornado. It is contemplated that the apparatus of the present invention may alternatively be utilized to trigger natural tornado under favorable atmospheric conditions for purposes of controllably harnessing its power.
In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus includes a generally cylindrical frame of length L which comprises a first and second chambers, each of diameter d, which operate to at least one of generate and maintain a first and second vortices. The first and second chambers are coupled via a first and second channels. Each channel having a length equal to L/2 and whose angular position is reversed at the midpoint along the length of the frame. The channels operate to at least one of induce and reinforce the first and second vortices.
The apparatus was tested utilizing airflow and certain empirical results demonstrate a relationship between output velocity V, frame length L and chamber diameter d. In particular, the output velocity of the airflow from one of the first and second chambers was determined according to equation:V=(K2)(K1)L/d 
where,
V is the output velocity of airflow measured in in/sec,                K2=7.45×10−5 in/sec        K1=1.000112 in/sec        L≡Frame Length in inches        d≡Diameter of the first and second chambers in inches.        
In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus is made compact by helically winding the frame along its length into a helical coil. Alternatively, the frame maybe telescopically partitioned along its length into two or more collapsible sections. In yet another preferred embodiment, the frame may comprise a plurality of first and second chambers connected via first and second channels so as to allow multiple artificial tornados.